Undergarments for protecting the sensitive body areas are, of course, well known. Likewise, undergarments to provide for more pleasing body profiles are also known such as girdles and brassieres for women. However, such undergarments for men are unusual and, generally, do not provide an enhancement for the body profile in the crotch or buttock areas.